Ranma Saotome (Dark Titans)
Abilities Subject is a highly skilled martial artist, conservative estimates rate him at a Class 17 martial artist, though super human abilities make this classification difficult to assess. The subject's abilities and raw talent have been analyzed from the recording of subject 9795's public battle with Subject: 10001: Codename: Brushogun within the Shinjuku district of Tokyo, Japan. Visual evidence indicates that the subject possesses super human speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. The full limits of the subject's strength are unknown, as his style of combat seems oriented upon utilizing his superior speed and reflexes to outmanoeuvre enemies, rather than rely on a more direct form of attack. The subject has also demonstrated several 'esoteric' abilities, described to be 'ki-based' in nature, though such demonstrations of raw ki are without precedence in any recorded cases. Already superhumanly fast, the subject has shown the ability to strike with his fists at speeds close to, or exceeding supersonic. The subject has also demonstrated an ability to discharge energy bursts, termed 'ki blasts' by resident experts. According to sources, the name of the subjects attack is the 'Mouko Takabisha', or 'Pride of the Fierce Tiger', or perhaps 'Fierce Tiger Domineering' based upon the translation. Most fascinating of all is the 'Hiryu Shoten Ha', or 'Flying Dragon Ascends to the Heavens Blow', or 'Wave'; again, translation is debatable with only audio files to work from. Through currently unknown mechanisms, the subject was able to generate a massive tornado by simply circling around an opponent several times. Considering the destruction caused by this attack, the absolute power level of the subject is still unknown, but this display (strangely inconsistent with any other showings) is cause for concern. The subject has also demonstrated highly tactical thinking patterns, as well as an extremely adaptive and lateral thinking mind. Reports have stated that he has, on at least one occasion, spontaneously created new attacks which worked in combination with those of his team mates, one such attack used to destroy one of Subject: 10001's minions. Possible Future Empathetic Empowerment: Ranma’s mastery of the Spiritual Affinity Arts allows him to call upon the true self of his being by experiencing powerful emotions and using such personal conviction to augment incoming blows. This is usually expressed by the technique "Fist of -" with the - depending on the exact type of emotion he is feeling (i.e, anger = "of Rage"; remorse = "of Grief"). * S'oul Absorption': A Gishin ability to temporarily assimilate the spirits of deceased individuals. The spirits appear to be capable of enhancing Ranma's physical stats, but their most dangerous application is the transfer of their knowledge and memories from Ranma to an opponent via physical contact, forcing the target to experience the life of a victim they murdered or harmed in visions. The aftermath of such events often lead to complete mental breakdown. *'Ability Replication': An Iji ability to temporarily absorb the attributes of another through unknown means. This is essentially an upgrade of Ranma’s ability to learn new techniques incredibly quickly. This only seen one in effect against an opponent with super speed to avoid an incoming attack when he shouldn’t have been able to. *'Effect Reversal': A highly potent ability of Iji that allows Ranma to "reverse" the position or nature of any physical or energy-based ability with physical contact. *'Mental Treason': A powerful skill, described as the ability to "think weak" and to forcibly suppress those detrimental thoughts to ensure that Ranma will enter combat with full confidence in his own capabilities. This is the origin of Ranma's moniker "Treasoner". Awakening Thanks to Shido’s Awakening ability Ranma gains extraordinarily acute ki-sensing abilities. He can detect minute changes in the ki flow in others, accurately predicting their every move. This skill allows Ranma to sense the strength, speed and direction of an attack before his enemies can act. Ranma is even able to track those who have completely erased their aura. Ranma uses this skill in combination with his peerless strength to copy Ting Jing from Starfire as well as the Synchronization from Ryoga. His sensory abilities become so advanced he could predict exactly where to strike Yohan despite the latter being nearly invisible. Exploitable Weaknesses Subject is afflicted with a condition termed 'Jusenkyou Curse'. According to reports, if the Subject comes into contact with 'cold' water, his body will transform to that of a female of the same age. Despite this affliction, visual showings by the subject show that this transformation does not create a sufficient weakness to exploit, unlike other Jusenkyou curse victims. The subject does show strong attachment to one Subject:9790 Realname: Akane Tendo. As evidenced with his battle with Subject: 10001: Codename: Brushogun, the subject will take extreme risks if her safety is at stake. Highest probability for incapacitation of subject should involve the capture of Subject:9790 and taking advantage of his emotional weakness. History Ranma Saotome has a long, and somewhat sordid history of petty thefts, assault charges, rampant property destruction and other such criminal files trailing back throughout his life and creating a rather interesting path throughout most of Japan and portions of China as well. Though most of these records are unsubstantiated, or attributed to his father, none of them have actually resulted in an arrest. Asides from this string of criminal records, there is very little information on Ranma Saotome's personal life, asides from the 'local legends' which have sprung up in the Nerima ward of Tokyo since the subject took up residence there, at one: Tendo Dojo. These rumours, most of which have been confirmed by testimonial from Subjects: 9783:Weapon Master, 9784:Blue Thunder, 9785: Nujiézú, 9786:Ukyou, indicate that the subject was deeply involved with a convoluted array of 'arranged marriages' and 'heated rivalries'. The most current, and accurate records of Ranma Saotome begin with his association with a member of the Tokyo police force, one Lieutenant Uehara Daizo. Occurring shortly after the first incident involving Subject:10001, Ranma made his presence known by joining forces with Lieutenant Daizo to drive off one of Brushogun's minions, incidentally saving a number of injured police officers. Quickly following this event, Saotome became a close confidant of the Lieutenant, and the pair cooperated to defeat several more of Brushogun's minions. Soon after, Saotome began attracting allies of his own. Subject:9791 Realname: Ryu Kumon, Subject:9792 Realname: Natsumi Tendo, Subject:9793 Realname: Kurumi Tendo, Subject:7544 Codename: Lightning and Subject:7545 Codename: Thunder. Saotome and his new team mates went on to defeat Brushogun and gain worldwide recognition for their efforts. Currently, Saotome and all of his team mates are founding members of the new 'Super-Normal Defence Force', with Lieutenant Daizo as Commander of the task force. Current Threat Level C Personal Note This young man is definitely one to keep an eye on. Even beyond his obvious martial prowess, his esoteric abilities, and his utter inability to give up, no matter the odds, there is something 'special' about Ranma Saotome. It's almost like he lives at the eye of a hurricane, or perhaps a blackhole would be a more apt metaphor, as he seems to have an uncanny knack for drawing things to him. Enemies, allies (sometimes both are the same, if the stories are to be believed), strange events and whatever else one can imagine. I know a few other people that share this 'talent', a certain Kryptonian for one, but Clark has never had much talent for 'converting' his enemies into staunch comrades. Whoever this Ranma is, he seems to be able to bring out the worst in people, and the best, often at the same time. One just has to look at his battle with Brushogun to see what I mean. Even one of Brushogun's own minions, one of his creations actually defected to join Ranma's side. I think, with a more years of experience under his belt, this Ranma Saotome could become a truly formidable leader, as well as a monstrously powerful warrior. I hope that, someday, Robin and Ranma will be comrades as well. I can only smile, imagining what the two of those could create if they combined their talents. The Justice League can only watch so much of the world, after all. Category:Dark Titans Category:Characters Category:Minkei